


О вопросах пьянства и близости

by legacyofbast



Series: Мосты и надежды [2]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff and Smut, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25330891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legacyofbast/pseuds/legacyofbast
Summary: Раньше Скауту думалось, что интимность заключалась непосредственно в сексе — отчасти, и в нём, да и то не всегда — но он и подумать не мог, что гладить чьи-то руки, играя с ними и украдкой изучая, будет апогеем их близости.
Relationships: Scout/Sniper (Team Fortress 2)
Series: Мосты и надежды [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910986
Kudos: 7





	О вопросах пьянства и близости

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [On the Issues of Intimacy and Alcoholism](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026719) by [sandsalt (legacyofbast)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legacyofbast/pseuds/sandsalt)



> Удалённая сцена из восьмой главы фика «Высокие надежды», переработанная под самостоятельный драббл.

Скаут бы никогда не подумал, что мог _любить_ руки Снайпера. Всегда жёсткие, всегда тёплые, никогда не причиняющие боли. Крупные жилистые кисти, горячие и сухие ладони с длинными пальцами. Мозоли на большом и указательном пальце правой руки, не проходящая гематома на ногте большого пальца. Раньше Скауту думалось, что интимность заключалась непосредственно в сексе — отчасти, и в нём, да и то не всегда — но он и подумать не мог, что гладить чьи-то руки, играя с ними и украдкой изучая, будет апогеем _их_ близости.

Снайпер часто гладил его — гладил лицо, и Скаут каждый раз позволял. Более того, отвечал — утыкался лицом в его руку (которая и была размером с его моську), обнимал собственными ладонями, гладил по выступающим тёмно-синим венам. А потом, однажды, когда совсем осмелел, прижался губами к огрубевшей коже. Конечно, ему было стыдно. Конечно, ему было страшно. Он не решался посмотреть в глаза мужчине, когда они сидели рядом, лицом друг к другу, за кухонным столом поздним вечером — уже после отбоя. Подушечка большого пальца в знакомом жесте огладила ему бровь — и он поднял взгляд — смущённый, влажный, блестящий.

За авиаторами в сине-серых глазах плясали тёмные огоньки. На столе — початая бутылка текилы. Снайпер, не отводя взгляда от мальчишки, потянулся и отхлебнул. Скаут уставился на ходящий под щетинистой кожей крупный кадык и сглотнул сам. Наблюдал не отрываясь. Снайпер это заметил и, чуть изогнув бровь, спрятал маленькую улыбку.

— Это новое, — низко и тепло прохрипел мужчина.

Парень не нашёлся, что сказать. Просто фыркнул, щурясь, отводя взгляд. Они были пьяные — от спирта, от тепла, от близости.

— Отъебись, — ласково усмехнулся Скаут, отпуская его руку.

— О-о, — потянул Снайпер, умиляясь, — ты смущён, кроха?

— Чё? Нет, — парень насупился, упирая локти в колени. — Тебе же нравятся штуки с руками.

Мужчина усмехнулся, пряча взгляд за полами фетровой шляпы.

— А я думал, _тебе_ нравятся.

— Отъебись, — процедил Скаут, смущённый ещё сильнее.

Снайпер заметил его разрозовевшиеся щёки и снова к нему потянулся.

— Перестань, — он нежно коснулся фалангами указательного и среднего пальцев скулы парня, а потом снова накрыл впалую щёку. Скаут плавился. Он прикрыл глаза, прижимаясь к ладони, и его недавняя злоба вмиг улетучилась. Будь он трезвым, он бы жалел о том, что вообще здесь находился, и сейчас где-то маячила мысль о ненормальности происходящего, но он не хотел останавливаться. Снайпер же не останавливался. — Перестань.

Мужчина перешёл на границу с шёпотом, придвигаясь ближе. Он не отрывал взгляда от парня — он нечасто его видел таким искренним и открытым. Хотел запомнить это, хотя выпил он гораздо больше.

— Малыш, — Снайпер, нежно улыбаясь, потянулся и взял его лицо в обе ладони. — Хороший ты у меня, — он начал по-глупому и по-доброму приговаривать, поглаживая ему бровь. — Хороший. Хороший.

Скаут прыснул, щурясь, обнажая нахальную лыбу.

— Чё ты несёшь, ты пьяный, — но он всё ещё не смотрел ему в глаза.

— А ещё ты скотина, — с той же интонацией продолжил мужчина, кивая ему.

— Да, это я, — самодовольно отозвался парнишка.

Снайпер глубоко и гортанно засмеялся. От этого звука у Скаута разлился жар где-то в животе.

— Так ты тоже не трезвый, — мужчина не останавливал движения. — Эх, что я делаю — ребятёнка спаиваю.

— Я не ребятёнок, — ощетинился Скаут, забавно хмурясь. — Да, кстати, и не малыш тоже. И не кроха!

— Как скажешь, кенгурёнок, — Снайпер серьёзно кивнул, убирая вторую руку, на что парнишка не выдержал и весело рассмеялся.

Он взял его правую руку в обе свои и боднул в неё лбом. А потом снова поцеловал — несмело и неловко. Мужчина не заговаривал. Он и сам побаивался — не хотел рушить момент, не знал до конца, как действовать. Поэтому… принял всё таким, какое оно есть. Прикосновение тёплых и чуть влажных губ к сухой загрубевшей коже чувствовалось совсем мимолётным касанием летнего ветра, но этого было достаточно — и это было… приятно. Он не знал, как описать самому себе, но ему было приятно без меры.

Скаут опустил взгляд куда-то в пол. Снайпер, было, снова потянулся к нему, но парень встрепенулся, перехватывая его ладонь, и прижался губами к его костяшкам. Мокро, чувственно, искренне. Он не отрывался. Чуть нахмурился, вкладывая в жест всё обожание, накрывавшее его с головой.

Мужчина сжал челюсти, чуть елозя на стуле, не отрываясь от парня. Да, это вправду было новым. Но, видел бог, это не было чуждым.

Скаут нерешительно отстранился от его руки, а потом поднял влажный ярко-голубой взгляд на Снайпера.

— Тебе не противно? То, что я делаю.

Мужчина качнул головой, прикрывая глаза.

— Мне… можно, да? — парня передёрнуло от неловкости этой фразы.

Стрелок кивнул, чуть улыбаясь, молчаливо заверяя, что всё в порядке. Бегун вернулся к его кисти, разворачивая к себе внутренней стороной ладони, а потом, притягивая её к себе, мягко коснулся губами верхних фаланг указательного и среднего пальцев. Снайпер откинулся на спинку стула, потирая себе свободной рукой губы, не отрывая взгляда от зрелища. Теперь кровь горячил ему не только спирт. Парень не останавливался. Он покрывал маленькими и чуткими поцелуями подушечки, а потом двинулся ниже, снова касаясь фаланг, ещё ниже, касаясь самой ладони и мозолей от винтовки. Кожа сухая, грубая, горячая. У Скаута что-то горело за грудиной от этого обжигающего тепла, оно его обволакивало, разогревало, ободряло, отдавалось в паху.

Снайпер не смел шевелить рукой, не смел разрушать эту нечаянную близость, эту нежность. Да, ему никто ещё так не делал. Это было ново, необычно, неловко, стыдно, приятно, хорошо, _хорошо._ Он был рад, что на нём были авиаторы. Так бы он не знал, куда деть глаза. Но он их всё равно прикрыл и чуть слышно выдохнул, когда ощутил осторожный и мокрый обхват губами на двух пальцах.

Язык скользил вверх-вниз, а потом Скаут двинулся чуть ниже, стараясь убирать зубы.

Мальчишка… сосал ему пальцы. Эта мысль прострелила мозг мужчине настолько внезапно, насколько возможно, и стрелок распахнул глаза в лёгкой панике, понимая, что он начинал напрягаться.

Скаут старался. Господи, он старался. Он вкладывал все чувства, что у него были, в движения, целовал, лизал, посасывал, изредка покусывал — совсем бережно, едва ощутимо, но от этого у Снайпера даже всё начало плыть. Нет, выпил он достаточно. Он прочистил горло, снял очки, прижимая тыльную сторону свободной ладони к глазам, болезненно потирая их.

— Снайпс? — они оба тяжело дышали, разгорячённые. У парня пьяно блестели глаза, он на мгновение оторвался от занятия. — Снайпс, мне перестать?

— Нет, — он глубоко выдохнул, и ворот его рубахи заходил подле горла. Он убрал руку от глаз. — Нет.

Снайпер сухо сглотнул, когда Скаут продолжил. Он осмелел — даже царапнул верхними зубами фалангу среднего пальца, лаская языком подушечку, оглаживая своими, более мелкими и худыми, руками запястье и ладонь мужчины, скользя по выступающим венам. Отстранился — и снова прижался губами к мозолям.

— Тебе нравится так? — по-глупому, но искренне спросил парень. Он правда хотел знать. Он хотел сделать ему хорошо.

— Да… да, нравится, кроха, — он всё ещё держал свободную руку у лица, и парню открылась тёмная синева его поблёскивающих глаз, которая обычно скрывалась за авиаторами. Глаза были полуприкрыты, ресницы подрагивали. Скауту было невдомёк, как сильно Снайпер сцепил челюсти, стараясь не терять контроль.

Парень просто и открыто улыбнулся, выдыхая и кивая, и снова поцеловал ему костяшки.

 _Что ж ты со мной делаешь, сволота,_ хотел сказать Снайпер, и не стал.

Скаут, не отрываясь, смотрел на него — лукаво и самодовольно, а потом у него поползла его ухмылка, и Снайпер неодобрительно качнул головой.

— Всё, всё, Джерри, — вдруг заелозил мужчина, понижая голос, убирая руку, пряча взгляд за полами шляпы. И закидывая ногу на ногу, стараясь хоть как-то скрыть выпиравший стояк.

Парень не отрывал от него плутовского голубого взгляда.

— Ты смущён, _Микки?_ — поддразнил он.

Снайпер недовольно рыкнул, кривя губу. Его бесило коверканье его имени, и Скаут это знал.

— А тебе нравятся штуки с руками, — ехидно подметил он.

— Скотина, — мужчина издал звук, похожий на сиплый рык. Он был разгорячён, и остывать он не собирался.

— Знаешь, я ещё хочу кое-какую штуку попробовать, — Скаут вскинул бровь и придвинулся ближе, к ментально отгородившемуся Снайперу. Да, сегодня он точно собирался ломать его щиты. Сегодня он совсем осмелел. — Можно?

Мужчина задержал на нём взгляд, а потом закатил глаза, и, не сдержав ласковой и довольной улыбки, кивнул.

Обвив цепкими и худыми руками ему широкие плечи, парень скользнул к нему на колени.


End file.
